


If You Stare

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon-Typical Violence, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: In a universe where Lotor rallied his supporters and overthrew his father and Haggar to become the new emperor, he earned the undying loyalty of the human Champion by releasing him from the arena and setting him free.But Shiro didn’t want to go home. He wanted to help Lotor fix the universe and pay him back for setting him free. He just didn’t expect to fall in love with the man along the way but that only made him work harder to keep his emperor safe. It’s not like he needed or expected Lotor to return those affections. It was enough just to be close and keep him safe and be thanked for it.
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	If You Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bottom Shiro Week 2020 using my bing card prompts of royalty, praise kink, aliens, formal wear.

Shiro watched as Lotor whirled around the dance floor with the newly reinstated ruler of the planet they were on and tried not to sigh. He was here to protect the Emperor of the Galra, not pine after him. But it was hard not to be drawn to Lotor. 

His mission to take core samples of ice had gone horribly wrong when they’d encounter an alien species. Before he knew it, he’d been kidnapped and forced to fight in an arena for his life. Even worse, at least when nightmares plagued him at night, he was good at it. Then he was experimented on and thought that horrible cycle would continue until he was all machine or dead when it all suddenly stopped. 

He was freed. The new emperor himself had come to them and promised to send them home if that’s what they wanted. Shiro had one wistful moment to dream of home, his friends, and the comfort of familiarity before he caught sight of his arm. 

He wasn’t the same Shiro who had left the planet and he wasn’t even sure he’d be welcomed back after likely being declared dead and returning home with alien tech on his body. Besides, he felt indebted to Lotor. He wanted to see that his vision for the empire succeeded as Shiro knew enough about history and politics to know that changing the ways of a universe-wide empire wouldn’t be easy. 

He declared his wish to stay and serve and Lotor seemed pleased at having the ‘Champion’ stay and thought having the Champion as part of his guards would send a strong message. Though Lotor had quickly promised not to call Shiro that anymore once he saw his reaction. Lotor was thoughtful like that and it just made Shiro even further dedicated to him. 

Of course, he remembered to ask about the Holts and was relieved to find out that Sam had been kept alive and well working on tech. Matt was a different story, run off with the rebels as far as they could tell. Sam wanted to return to his family but also didn’t want to abandon his son so he was continuing his work while Lotor had all of his men on alert for another human. Shiro was sure they’d find Matt soon and be able to see the Holts reunited. 

As far as Shiro could tell, it might take time, but Lotor had never failed at something once he set his mind to it. It’s how they were now at a celebration gala for yet another recently freed planet. Shiro had found out quickly that it took a long time to free people and disassemble an empire. Done too quickly and people would suffer as trade routes, law enforcement, and governing bodies all vanished. It had to be done methodically and those planets with the most need or who Lotor believed could sustain themselves the best were at the top of the list. This planet was one who had suffered greatly but would need time to be self-sufficient again. They’d developed a plan that would see the slow withdrawal of Galra from every area of their lives until hopefully, all that remained were trade agreements and a friendly alliance. 

Shiro had been with Lotor for every step of the tedious meetings as part of his personal guard. It hadn’t taken long for Shiro to work his way up from one of many guards to part of the small pool of elite guards that worked directly with Lotor and were closest to him at all times. He wanted Lotor to be safe and pride blossomed in his chest every time Lotor acknowledged his hard work.

He didn’t quite know when his admiration and respect for Lotor turned into a horrible crush but there was little he wouldn’t do for the emperor and he strived each day to get a compliment or be thanked for his work.

Not that he would be thanked for his work tonight if he didn’t start focusing. But it had been a long time since he’d seen Lotor in such beautifully tailored and formal clothes and even then, he hadn’t remembered them fitting quite like that. It accented his broad chest and trim waist and the half skirt he wore swirled around him as he danced and kept drawing Shiro’s eyes to his strong legs. A part of him wished it wasn’t covering so much of his ass but considering how distracted he already was, it was probably a good thing it was. 

As Lotor spun about the dance floor again with his partner, his hair flowing around him, Shiro wondered just what he’d have to do to have the chance to dance with Lotor like that. Not that he was good at dancing. He’d taken the compulsory dance lessons at the Garrison and had done well enough with them but what he learned just didn’t compare to how everyone was moving around the dance floor here. And he’d loathe himself if he made a fool out of Lotor in front of others. Which just made him think of dancing in private and that was a slippery slope. 

He sighed again and shook his head lightly as if he could physically remove the distracting thoughts from his mind and that’s when something caught his attention. He switched his focus to the area it had come from and stared hard. He couldn’t say what had caught his eye. It wasn’t something as obvious as a dagger reflecting light or a gun being wielded. No, there. It was a Galra soldier that was moving awkwardly. There was something about the stiffness in his body, the purposeful set of his shoulders that didn’t match with the relaxed atmosphere. 

A lot of Shiro’s time fighting in the arena was a blur and it was hard to recall any clear memories. He knew that not everyone had treated him horribly, and how could he hate all Galra when Lotor was their leader but there were some guards and officers he met from time to time that just gave him an uneasy feeling. He couldn’t help but wonder if they’d met when he was the Champion. 

This man didn’t give him a feeling like that, but he still felt uneasy looking at him. His fingers hovered over the gun at his side a moment before deciding the risk to others was too high. He moved around the edge of the dance floor moving to intercept Lotor before the Galran soldier could get him. 

As Lotor neared, he reached out and grabbed him by the arm pulling him and his dance partner behind him. The soldier, clearly knowing he’d been spotted but clearly desperate, brandished a blaster and shot. Shiro didn’t have time to react beyond keeping himself between the shot and Lotor. He threw up his arm and was pleased when the blaster shot hit it and dispersed. His arm tingled but he shook it out as he pushed Lotor to the ground and then started running for the shooter. 

The soldier, sensing he wasn’t about to get a second chance, abandoned the blaster and tried to reverse course but Shiro was on him. He leapt at the man, his arm glowing as he brought it down on his shoulder. The man grunted and dropped to his knee and Shiro swiftly swung out his leg to sweep out the soldier’s and bring him down completely. “Stay down,” Shiro hissed. He had been tempted to aim for his head, angered that anyone would dare wish to do harm to Lotor. But they needed the man alive for questioning. If he had accomplices, Shiro wanted to know. 

He had pulled out his cuffs and was just manhandling the soldier to roll him over to get them into place when Lotor strode up next to him. “You shouldn’t be here sir,” Shiro said. The situation seemed secure at the moment but anything could change in a second. His fellow guards should have taken Lotor somewhere protected, not let him wander around. 

“No. I think this is exactly where I need to be,” Lotor said. He waited until Shiro had finished securing the cuffs and moved out of the way slightly before using his polished boot to nudge the Galra onto his back. “Hmmm I remember you. One of my father’s loyal thugs. Though what does that loyalty get you now that he and his witch are gone?”

The soldier just glared and Lotor gave him a less than gentle nudge in the stomach. The glare intensified as the soldier grunted but still didn’t speak. 

“Take him to the prison and we can see if he’s more talkative tomorrow. I want the palace swept for any other suspicious characters.” Two of the guards grabbed the soldier and dragged him up to his feet none too gently and started hauling him off. Shiro trusted them to check for weapons or communication devices once they were in a secure area.

Shiro was about to volunteer to coordinate the sweep of the palace but another guard spoke up before he could. He was torn on how he felt about that. He liked being useful and sweeping the palace would be a good way to prove himself capable once again but he also liked staying close to Lotor and watching him first hand. “Sir, we should move you to a secure location,” Shiro said quietly, focused on Lotor and trusting the two remaining guards with him to watch for any more threats.

Lotor gave a nod and then turned to the alien he’d been dancing with and who had followed him over. “My apologies exalted one, I must leave the party early but please reassure your people and carry on in my absence. It will be a good show of your strength,” Lotor said. The alien gave him a bow and then headed off to probably do just that. 

“Where would you like to go, sir?” Shiro asked. 

“My rooms.” 

Shiro nodded and led the way with the other two guards taking up position behind Lotor as they moved through the palace. 

“How did you spot him?” Lotor asked as they entered the secured halls of the palace. 

“There was just something about how he moved and looked that made me think he was up to trouble. I trust my instincts. They’ve kept me alive this long,” Shiro said. Instincts and his ability to read people had been useful when in the Garrison but had been crucial in the arena. He might not remember everything about that time, but his body did. It wasn’t just his fighting skills that had been honed as the Champion. 

“Well once more, you’ve proven how lucky I am to have you at my side,” Lotor said. 

Shiro felt himself warm. The words were better than anything else he could ask for. 

“Come. I saw that blaster hit your arm and I’d like a look at it before you go gallivanting off again,” Lotor said. He nodded at the guards stationed outside of his rooms in the hall and then left the other two in the receiving room with a quick nod of thanks. Shiro followed him further into his rooms, eyes automatically sweeping the area for anything out of place. 

“Sit,” Lotor said as he gestured to the bed. 

Shiro jerked in surprise at the command and then looked over at the chairs near what Shiro assumed was some sort of fireplace on this world. “Wouldn’t the chairs be better, Sir?” He asked. 

“Hardly. More room on the bed to move your arm and get in close. Go sit. And take off your jacket. As nice as it looks on, it’s just going to get in the way,” Lotor said. 

Lotor waved idly to the bed again and then didn’t stay to watch as Shiro turned bright red at his words. He disappeared into the bathroom and Shiro had to take a deep breath to remind himself that disrobing and sitting on the emperor’s bed didn’t mean anything. He was a skilled engineer and scientist and one of the best in the universe when it came to bionic quintessence limbs like the one Shiro had. 

He took off his uniform jacket and draped it over the chair before delicately sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Lotor came back a couple of minutes later with a kit and his own jacket missing. “A good start. But I need access to your arm. Shirt off and you may as well take the boots off, too. I may need you to lay down and I don’t want dirty shoes on my bed,” Lotor said.

That’s when Shiro noticed Lotor’s boots were missing and he had no idea why that observation made him blush. He quickly hid it by bending over to unlace his own boots. 

“Well your fingers seem to be moving well. Any lag?” Lotor asked as he moved closer and knelt down to watch Shiro work. 

“A little on my index finger, sir,” Shiro said and tried to focus purely on his boots and not how the emperor was kneeling in front of him. 

“I’m not sure this appropriate,” Shiro blurted out a second later, clearly, his brain and mouth weren’t working together. 

“How so? I didn’t bring anyone I’d trust with your arm with us and I’m perfectly qualified. Besides, it’s the least I can do to someone who just saved my life,” Lotor said. 

“You’re the emperor… you shouldn’t kneel to people,” Shiro said. 

“I haven’t always been the emperor. I’ve knelt to plenty of people before and you’re much more favourable than a lot of them were,” Lotor said.

Shiro wanted to ask who would have made a prince kneel other than the previous emperor but didn’t think it was his place. Instead he tugged off his boots and then straightened to start on the zipper of his uniform shirt. 

“Do you think less of me for that?” Lotor asked, still on the floor and looking up at him from below. 

“What? Never, sir,” Shiro said. He was shocked that Lotor could even ask such a thing. Lotor had saved him. Had saved the universe. And was still struggling every day to see his dreams for a peaceful future were achieved. Shiro didn’t care what had come before that. 

“I like that you still call me sir,” Lotor said. 

“You said I could,” Shiro reminded him. 

“It’s because you kept stumbling over what to call me and it kept making me laugh at inopportune times. And when you finally landed on sir, I thought it perfectly acceptable. You come from a military background of sorts and weren’t used to royalty before me and it’s an easy way for you to show respect and not risk making me laugh,” Lotor said. 

Shiro blushed at the reminder of how often he had messed up Lotor’s titles or what to call him. It had been a relief when Lotor finally suggested he stick with sir. Sometimes people commented on him using it but he brushed it off with a joke and saying Lotor didn’t mind. And if Lotor heard the comments, he just said it was a human custom and that was that. As the only human, who could argue? 

“I’m still thankful you finally took pity on me, sir,” Shiro said. He hesitated for a moment before shrugging out of his dress shirt and put far more attention than required on folding it and laying it down gently beside him. 

This felt too much like a slightly awkward first time between lovers with Lotor still kneeling at his feet and Shiro sitting on the bed shirtless. Lotor’s long studied looks of him never felt this heated when they were in a sterile lab. 

“Your skin colour never ceases to intrigue me,” Lotor said. He straightened and pulled Shiro’s mechanical arm to him, fingers caressing up and down the arm. 

Shiro knew Lotor was looking for any external signs of damage but that didn’t stop the shiver from running down Shiro’s spine. He blamed it fully on the setting. It was taking what was a usual examination practice of his arm and making him think horrible thoughts about his emperor. Lotor was trying to help him, not make him hard. 

“Hmmm a slight dent here,” Lotor said, finger running over a spot just below Shiro’s elbow, “But it doesn’t feel deep enough to have caused any internal damage. I suspect the energy blast it absorbed did more damage. And honestly, you’re lucky it didn’t do worse.” 

Shiro nodded. He had been hopeful that his arm would be able to handle being used as a shield for a blaster shot but had still been happily surprised when it had worked. All that had mattered at the moment was keeping Lotor and the other people in the room safe. Those were the risks he signed up for when he accepted Lotor’s offer to join his personal guard. 

“Really. You have functions on the arm to help it shield and you just throw it up as it is like it’s not a beautiful piece of craftsmanship,” Lotor said, voice professional as ever even as he lightly chastised Shiro. 

Shiro felt himself deflate slightly even if it wasn’t real criticism. “There wasn’t time. And you know the shield shift takes a few seconds to complete and even then has a habit of deflecting shots.” And he couldn’t risk the energy rebounding off of his arm and toward some innocent guest. 

“I suppose you’re right. Something to work on during dry meetings and nights I can’t sleep,” Lotor said. 

“I don’t think tinkering with my arm should come before important meetings and your sleep, sir,” Shiro said. He really wished Lotor would get more rest and did not want the emperor using his arm as an excuse to give up on trying for some. 

“I’m the emperor, I can use my time however I wish.” 

Shiro snorted at that. He had been awed and impressed by Lotor from the start but it didn’t take him long working as his guard to learn that Lotor had a sense of humour about his position and didn’t always require or wish for the deference that came with it. 

“Of course. How foolish of me, sir,” Shiro said. 

“You know… in private, it would be permissible for you to call me Lotor. I’d like to think we are more than just emperor and guard,” Lotor said, his attention focused on gently feeling along all of Shiro’s fingers as he bent and straightened them. 

Shiro’s breath caught in his throat at both the sensation of Lotor’s skilled hands on his and the permission to call him Lotor. He had felt close to him for some time but he didn’t realize that that feeling had been returned. 

“It’d be an honour to call you that, sir. Lotor,” Shiro corrected himself. It felt odd but amazing to be able to call Lotor by just his name and no honorifics. 

“Clearly you need some more practice but we’ll get there. Fortunately, I like hearing you call me sir, too.” Lotor pulled his tool kit closer and dug out the small screwdriver that was filled with enough alien tech in it that Shiro knew the Garrison would salivate at just the chance to touch. 

“I’m glad you don’t mind it. Is there something you want me to do?” Shiro asked as he watched Lotor turn his hand this way and that as if pondering the best approach. Shiro was well used to having his arm worked on so just tried to be patient and as helpful as he could. 

“Hmm the angle doesn’t seem right. Can you get on the bed and lay back for me?” Lotor asked as he stood. 

Shiro shifted on the bed until he was lying fully on it along the edge of it. “Alright. Like this?”

Lotor bent over Shiro, who was once again reminded about how undressed he was as he felt Lotor’s breath ghost across his chest but then suddenly Lotor was standing up straight again and nudging Shiro further onto the bed. 

Shiro dutifully shifted over and swallowed thickly as Lotor climbed up onto the bed beside him. Did Lotor really need them like this to work on his finger? 

“Perfect. Don’t move,” Lotor said. 

Shiro, who was practically already holding his breath with the concentration it was taking to not say or do something foolish just nodded. 

He knew it would be wiser to look away or up at the ceiling or even close his eyes but instead, Shiro’s eyes stayed glued to Lotor as he worked and just wondered how such a beautiful and strong person could exist in the universe. 

He felt a slight sting and jolted in surprise. Lotor cursed and quickly pressed a hand down onto his chest. It burned but in the most delicious of ways. He hoped that Lotor didn’t notice that Shiro’s reaction to that touch was anything but professional. 

“I told you not to move.” 

“Sorry, sir. I was startled.” 

“First you move and now the sir. I’m going to have to punish you if you keep disobeying me, Shiro,” Lotor said. 

Shiro knew he was teasing. It was written all over Lotor’s face and voice but his body clearly didn’t get the memo as a shudder ran through him and he let out a shaky breath. He didn’t know if Lotor’s punishment would be enjoyable or not but his body had already made up his mind that it wanted it very much. 

“Shiro, do you want me to punish you?” Lotor asked. 

The look he gave Shiro was one that he’d never seen on Lotor’s face before and Shiro realized he’d been staring so long and panicking so much that he’d missed the question. “W-what?” He squeaked out. Maybe he was lucky and Lotor had forgotten what it meant when a human turned bright red in the face. 

“Do you need me to punish you, Shiro?” Lotor asked again. The hand on his chest stopped holding him and instead Lotor teased his fingers up and down, his chest and stomach, making his muscles flutter at the touch. 

“N-no, sir. Uh, Lotor. I’ll be good,” Shiro forced out through a suddenly dry mouth. 

“A pity. Now stay still.” 

Shiro didn’t have time to react to what ‘a pity’ was supposed to mean before he was shocked again. He knew that fine tuning of his arm could cause pulses of energy or quintessence and his body often interpreted it as a shock. It didn’t hurt enough to cause real pain but it did often startle him. 

Better prepared for it this time, he managed to stay still but the random shocks did make it hard to gather his thoughts. It was probably why he still wasn’t sure what was happening when Lotor declared him done and set his screwdriver down back in the kit. 

Shiro stared at Lotor and then reluctantly looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers, all of them moving seamlessly. 

“How is it?” Lotor asked. Though Shiro doubted he would have put his tools away if he wasn’t already sure of his success. 

“It feels good. The thumb feels less stiff, too.” The thumb was always the joint that always acted up the most but usually, it wasn’t worth bothering someone about and he often needed maintenance for something else before it really became a problem. 

“You should let me know when it needs work, Shiro. It only takes a moment to fix it,” Lotor said. 

“I’ll try to remember that,” Shiro said knowing he’d only bother Lotor about it if the emperor seemed in need of a distraction or if his thumb was truly bothering him. 

“Good. Now, since you were so good, I think you deserve a reward. What do you say?” 

“Uh… pardon?” Shiro asked. It was his duty to keep Lotor safe and he didn’t need any reward except Lotor’s thanks for that. And if anything, he should be thanking Lotor for fixing his arm, not the other way around. 

He started to sit up and to say that no reward was needed but Lotor’s hand was back on his chest pushing him down. 

“I didn’t misread the situation, did I?” Lotor asked. 

Shiro looked up at him and saw genuine concern but all Shiro could think was how much he wanted to run his newly fixed fingers through that hair and pull him down for a kiss. “W-what?” He asked. Realizing something was expected of him. 

“Shiro, do you or do you not want me?” Lotor asked. And as if knowing that Shiro was not operating at full capacity, lifted himself up so that he easily straddled Shiro’s hips. 

“Oh,” Shiro said. 

“Indeed. Yes or no, Shiro.” 

“Yes, please. I mean… uh… yes, sir… Lotor…” He was just digging himself in deeper with every word so Shiro decided that this was likely not a fever dream but actually happening and reached up to tug Lotor down for a kiss before he could laugh or tease him for his less than eloquent ways. 

Lotor didn’t just kiss him back, he took control and skillfully devoured him. By the time Lotor started trailing kisses to his ear, Shiro was a panting mess who would be hard-pressed to remember his own name 

“I like how you kiss. Less bitey than Galra,” Lotor said and then nipped at Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro whimpered and thought that bitey seemed pretty good to him Especially if Lotor was the one doing it. “Less sharp teeth,” Shiro said as he felt Lotor’s sharper ones drag across the column of his neck in a teasing glide. 

“Hmm indeed. I wonder how else we differ…” Lotor mused. 

Shiro’s mind might have melted out of his ears at the kiss but even he knew that Lotor was flirting and not actually asking for a rundown of differences between them. That didn’t mean his mouth had gotten the memo. “You’re more purple,” He said.

Lotor lifted up his head and stared at him a moment before laughing. Shiro would have been insulted except Lotor was so beautiful when he laughed so freely. 

“Very astute. But I like to be more thorough in my research. And I did say I wanted to give you a reward,” Lotor said.

Shiro nodded and then he felt Lotor’s fingers at the waistband of his uniform. “W-what?” 

“I believe this research will require you to be wearing less clothing. That won’t be a problem, will it?” 

“None,” Shiro said. His pants had been feeling far too tight for the last few minutes and he’d be happy to be rid of them. 

Lotor made short work of them, making Shiro frown when his weight lifted off so he could stand and tug Shiro’s pants and boxer briefs off his body. 

“Glorious,” Lotor said as he took in all of Shiro stretched out on his bed. 

Shiro felt himself heat at the praise. He worked hard for his muscles and knew that scars were badges of honour among the Galra. He may be a human but he was glad his physique still appealed to a handsome alien emperor. 

“Hmmm your anatomy doesn’t seem so different,” Lotor said as he crawled back onto the bed still fully dressed minus the coat he’d taken off earlier. Shiro thought it unfair that he was the only one naked but there was also something thrilling about Lotor being dressed in his suit as he ran fingers along Shiro’s bare thigh. 

“I’ll have to take your word for it,” Shiro said. He’d seen plenty of aliens naked in the showers during his gladiator days but he’d hardly looked closely and his experience with Galra were thankfully limited to clothed abuse. 

“You can have more than my word in a moment.” The words made Shiro shiver in anticipation and his cock, already hard, gave a twitch of approval. 

Lotor’s eyes caught the movement and he reached out a finger to run along the length before circling the head. “It’s so smooth. But a good size. Nice and solid. Very comfortable to hold…. And stroke,” Lotor said to himself as he first gripped Shiro’s length and slowly slid his hand up and down. 

Shiro made an appreciative noise and gripped the impressive bedding he was sprawled on to try and not buck up into Lotor’s touch like some needy virgin. 

“Do you not self-lubricate?”

“What?” Shiro asked. Did Lotor self-lubricate? How did that work? What was it like? Did it have a flavour? How convenient would it make a quick tryst between meetings? Shiro licked his lips as his eyes focused on Lotor’s crotch, so many questions racing through his head. 

“Your cock. It’s dry except for this part here,” Lotor said, thumb brushing against the tip and making Shiro bite his lips to keep in the moan that wanted to escape. 

“That’s normal for us. Women self-lubricate as you put it but not the men.” Shiro somehow thought alien sex would be more frenzied and freaky and not involve anatomy lessons that left him torn between writhing on the bed and somewhat embarrassed to be talking about his species and mating habits with the emperor of the Galra. 

“I see. Do human men not copulate with other men?” Lotor asked, pondering Shiro as if he was a puzzle. “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I? You’re free to tell me to stop at any time.” 

Shiro was plenty uncomfortable but only because he was hard and horny and Lotor’s touches were delicious but torturous in that they weren’t helping at all. But he certainly didn’t want them to stop. “No. You don’t need to stop. I wouldn’t be hard if I didn’t like it,” Shiro said and hoped that they were similar enough in that respect that Lotor understood what he meant. “And men definitely copulate with each other. It just takes a bit more work.” Shiro would be happy to discuss Earth sexualities with Lotor another time but right now he wanted to get back to Lotor rewarding him. 

“Ah, that’s good to hear. So I’m assuming you don’t self-lubricate at your entrance when aroused?” Lotor asked, fingers slipping under his balls to poke around before he found what he was looking for. He prodded Shiro’s pucker lightly and then gave a sigh when Shiro didn’t magically start producing any sort of lubricant of his own. 

Shiro resisted the urge to apologize but only just.

“We use oil, or really anything handy and slippery when desperate enough,” Shiro said. And he was certainly feeling desperate enough to get creative with what to use. He could worry about the consequences of what they picked later. 

“It seems tight. I don’t wish to hurt you when this is meant to be enjoyable for us both,” Lotor said. His fingers were now toying with Shiro’s balls, clearly curious and amused by them as the weight shifted around in them. 

Shiro had to take a deep breath to try and block out the interesting sensations Lotor’s fingers were causing so he could convince Lotor that with the right touches he’d be ready for him. “Being tight’s part of the appeal. Some oil and a couple of fingers and I’ll be ready.” With how desperate Lotor was making him feel, he doubted he’d even really need the fingers to relax into it, he was already eager. But it had been a long time and it was better safe than sorry.

“Let’s see if you’re right, shall we?” Lotor said. He shifted on the bed until he was settled between Shiro’s thighs and then unzipped his dress pants. 

Shiro watched avidly as Lotor reached in and after a moment revealed an impressive cock that was a deeper shade of purple than the rest of him. At a quick glance, and ignoring the colour, it looked fairly similar to his own. But as Shiro looked closer he could see small ridges and nubs that he thought would feel amazing. He also noticed that it looked shiny in the way wet things did and then he remembered what Lotor said about self-lubrication. 

“Like it? Lotor asked as he gave himself a stroke. Clearly he was proud of what he had to work with.

“Yes,” Shiro said. He didn’t even realize he’d been reaching out to touch until Lotor gave his hand a light swat. 

“Don’t touch. I want you to relax and enjoy.” 

Shiro pouted. He liked being an active participant in sex and he definitely wanted to explore Lotor’s cock like he had his. Preferably with both fingers and mouth since he was still curious about what Lotor would taste like. 

“Now now, Shiro, there will be plenty of time to explore another day,” Lotor said. 

“Will there?” Shiro had thought this might be a one-time thing, a way for the emperor to reward a loyal guard who had saved his life. 

“Good and loyal personal guards deserve constant rewards to keep up their motivation. Wouldn’t you agree?” Lotor asked, his now slick fingers running along the crease in his ass before circling his hole. 

“Y-yes,” Shiro said. 

“And you’ve been very good and very loyal, Shiro. I think I’ll be rewarding you for a long time.” 

Shiro gasped as Lotor slid a finger into him, using the way his body reacted to the praise and all those words implied to slip inside. 

“You’re right, a little slickness and you open right up. You’re so soft and hot inside. You’re going to feel amazing on my cock, Shiro.” Lotor’s eyes were practically glowing as he looked down to where he was sliding his finger in and out of Shiro’s ass. 

Shiro moaned, both at how Lotor was managing to already find his prostate with his long fingers and at the words. All he wanted was to be good for Lotor and have him realize it. He hadn’t thought it would extend beyond his work duties and into bed but with each word of praise Shiro felt his muscles shiver in pleasure as if Lotor was caressing him with his hands and not just words. 

Lotor carefully pushed in a second finger and Shiro writhed on the bed as his body eagerly opened to it. 

“Mmm you’re being so good, Shiro. You look so nice stretched out like this, my fingers making you moan,” Lotor said. 

Shiro could only nod as Lotor’s fingers moving in and out really were making him moan. “More,” He said, his voice low and rough. 

“More of these?” Lotor asked, sliding his fingers out and holding up his hand. 

Shiro shook his head. He had no patience for more fingers and wasn’t sure he’d last much longer if Lotor kept doing that to him. He wanted Lotor to fill him up with that intriguing cock and come around it. 

“Is there a preferred position for this?” Lotor asked. 

Shiro could appreciate that Lotor cared enough about his comfort to ask but he also just wanted Lotor to push into him and make him yell. “However you want.” He was flexible, his training ensured that, so he was sure he could handle anything Lotor wanted. 

“Like this then. I want to watch you,” Lotor said. He slid his hands under Shiro’s knees to push his legs forward and raise him up, practically folding him in half but Shiro didn’t mind, not when he felt Lotor’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. 

Lotor moved a hand to his own cock and teased Shiro’s hole with the tip of it before finally pressing the head inside. Shiro let out a moan and tried to push down to take more in but the position and Lotor’s firm grip on his leg held him in place. 

“Mmm yes. You feel as good around my cock as you did on my fingers. You’re a marvel, Shiro,” Lotor said, gently rocking in and out of him and going deeper each time. “Look at you taking me so easily. So eagerly.” 

Shiro moaned loudly at the feeling of Lotor moving inside of him, stretching him out and those bumps and ridges on his cock just rubbing everything perfectly. But it was knowing that Lotor was enjoying it, too that really set him off.

He reached out to touch Lotor and made a frustrated noise when he just encountered fabric. He tugged at Lotor’s dress shirt, too uncoordinated to figure out the tiny buttons holding it together. 

“Next time,” Lotor said, clearly understanding the frustration. He took Shiro’s hand away from his shirt and moved it to Shiro’s leg encouraging him to help hold himself open. 

“I want to see you,” Shiro said. 

“And I want to see how much of a mess you can make of this overpriced suit I had to wear for tonight,” Lotor said. 

Shiro may have wanted to see and touch Lotor’s body but he also enjoyed how powerful Lotor looked fully clothed while he was naked. Hearing that Lotor wanted him to come all over his fancy suit made Shiro desperate to do just that and please him. Lotor had said there would be other chances to get him naked. Shiro could be patient. 

He relaxed a little and Lotor clearly noticed it as he smiled at him and reached out to tweak a nipple. “Good boy. Now, can you come only from internal stimulation or will you need more?” He asked. 

Shiro had, on the rare occasion, been able to come just from playing with his ass and he was pretty sure with Lotor’s amazingly textured cock he could manage it again but he didn’t want to disappoint Lotor if he couldn’t. “Usually need a hand but you feel so good… don’t think I’ll last much longer,” Shiro admitted in a rough voice. 

Lotor’s smile turned predatory and his next thrust was particularly well-aimed and hard enough to steal Shiro’s breath away and make him see stars. “Fuck,” He cursed when he could find the air to do so. Lotor quickly stole it away again as he quickened his pace until he was thrusting hard and fast into Shiro.

“Can I come inside you?” Lotor asked like Shiro was still capable of thought. 

They hadn’t even talked of condoms and Shiro wondered if STDs were even a thing in space. He hoped Lotor didn’t think he could get him pregnant or maybe he just wondered if Shiro didn’t like to get dirty like that. 

Shiro would worry about those things later. Right now, the thought of Lotor coming inside of him made him moan and want that desperately. It had been far too long since he’d felt that intimate connection and honestly, he loved the feeling of a lover filling him up and leaving him messy. 

“Yes… Yes, please,” Shiro said. 

Lotor let out a growl that went right to Shiro’s cock and gripped his hips harder as he really started plowing into him. 

Shiro had a fleeting thought of hoping that the guards on duty couldn’t hear him because his yells for more and moans of pleasure were anything but quiet. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Lotor asked. His voice was rough and his eyes were glowing but he looked remarkably composed considering. It was hot and Shiro wanted to mess up that still perfect outfit. 

And he always hated to disappointed Lotor. “Close.” He just needed a little push to get him over the edge. He was just about to reach for his cock when Lotor grabbed his hand and held it in his. 

“You don’t need that. You’ll be good for me won’t you? You can come without touching yourself. You’re always so good for me. So perfect,” Lotor said. His voice low and intimate and caressing over Shiro’s soul like fire.

It took just one more hard thrust for Shiro to come, his mind whirling in a haze of praise and pleasure as his cock shot come onto his chest and stomach. 

“Glorious,” Lotor whispered, holding still as he watched Shiro. Shiro barely noticed as he panted for breath but the words still made it through his subconscious to warm him. 

“Now, hold on.” That was all the warning he got before Lotor thrust hard and fast into him chasing his own release. It was almost too much but there was no way Shiro would ever tell him to stop. Just when he worried it might really be too much of a good thing, Lotor moaned out his name and thrust in deep. 

He growled through his orgasm and Shiro felt how Lotor’s cock seemed to expand slightly inside of him as he came. Finally, Lotor stilled, muscles seeming to relax slightly as he took a few deep breaths. “Remarkable.” 

He pulled out carefully and moved back, Shiro’s legs flopping to the bed uselessly. He wasn’t sure he’d be walking anytime soon with how little he could feel of his muscles just then. 

Lotor gave a light chuckle and then moved to crawl half over Shiro so he could kiss him. Shiro gave a pleased hum as he returned the kiss. 

“You were perfection. Even if you didn’t manage to get my suit dirty,” Lotor said. “Probably for the best since I should check and see what the guards have found.” 

It was completely unfair how composed Lotor seemed just moments after sex that had blown Shiro’s mind. But perhaps Galra just had a shorter recovery rate since Lotor had said he enjoyed the sex.

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“I think you already did,” Lotor said. 

Shiro blinked at him, replayed the words they’d just spoken and then groaned. “That was awful.” 

Lotor just shrugged, gave him another kiss and then sat up. “Perhaps a little. But no, I’ll be fine without you. I’d much rather know you’re here. Naked and waiting for my return.” 

Shiro felt himself blush at Lotor’s words but he gave a nod. There wasn’t anywhere else he’d rather be than waiting naked and ready for Lotor even if a second round like the first would make doing his job tomorrow uncomfortable. 

“Good.” Lotor stood and disappeared into the bathroom. Shiro wondered if he should get up and at least make a token effort to tidy himself or the room up despite what Lotor had said. But by the time he was convinced his limbs might want to listen to him and move, Lotor was back. He had tucked himself back into his pants, put his boots on, and had his jacket in his hands. It was a good thing it was long enough to cover his crotch as Shiro could make out some stains that were either from Lotor’s self-lubricant or his seed. 

A part of Shiro was embarrassed that Lotor was going to be walking around in public like that, even if it would be hidden from view, but the other part of him preened at sending Lotor out in public less than perfect and with evidence of their tryst on him. 

“Take care,” Shiro said as he watched Lotor put on his jacket and do it up. 

“Of course. I have an amazing reason to return.” He straightened out his jacket and came back to Shiro to give him another kiss, a hand smoothing back his hair. “Get some rest. You’ll need it for what I have planned for you.” 

Shiro gave a chuckle but nodded. “Yes, sir,” He said. 

Lotor gave him a playful swat for that and then started for the door. “Shower if you’d like, but no clothes.” 

Shiro’s body heated at the look Lotor was sending him and was already looking forward to the emperor’s return. “Alright. See you soon.” 

Lotor gave him one last hungry look before slipping out of the room. When he was gone, Shiro sat up and immediately felt Lotor’s seed starting to escape him. He moved a hand down to investigate and made a face at the odd blue hue to it and how thick and sticky it was. He brought it up to his nose to smell and was surprised that it smelled sweet and musky. He thought about tasting it but the colour and texture made him hesitate. His first taste would probably be better fresh from the source anyway. 

It seemed like there were a few things he’d have to get used to with an alien as his lover but so far it wasn’t anything he couldn’t overcome. In fact, he rather thought all of the changes an upgrade on any human lover he’d had. 

Excited to explore more of Lotor on his return and to enjoy more of those alien traits, Shiro forced his muscles to work so he could shower and be ready for what Lotor had planned for them when he got back. 

Shiro smiled and hummed a little bit of an Earth song to himself as he headed to the bathroom. This wasn’t how he imagined the Kerberos mission going but it had certainly worked out well in the end. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story before the Sheith Bottom Shiro one, Gateway, and it wasn't until I was editing this one that I realized how many elements I copied from myself. I guess it's now on full display about just what tropes and things I love. I'm just weak to royalty, balls, and self-lubricating ridged alien dicks.
> 
> Comments are kudos are all appreciated and you can also find me on my twitter [@sagelysea](https://twitter.com/SagelySea)


End file.
